


tutto in famiglia

by robs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith Are Siblings, Bodyguard Mikasa, F/M, Gen, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mia cugina ha appena reciso il contratto con il suo cliente," dice a cena, la voce strascicata come se non gliene importasse niente della questione, un comportamento che sanno essere solo di facciata perché tiene alla sicurezza di Armin tanto quanto suo fratello, anche se per qualche motivo si rifiuta di ammetterlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tutto in famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta giornata, dedicata a RomCom e Cliché, della Winter is Coming Week del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).

Armin non ha protestato quando suo fratello gli ha detto di voler assumere una guardia del corpo per lui, per proteggerlo, perché non è tanto stupido da pensare che il suo cognome lo renda intoccabile, anzi, è l'esatto contrario, specialmente da quando suo nonno è morto e ha ereditato la metà dell'immenso patrimonio di famiglia. Sa di essere il bersaglio più facile, perché al contrario di suo fratello è fisicamente minuto e non ha di certo la forza di Erwin (ha frequentato corsi di difesa personale per anni, sì, ma non si è mai illuso di essere completamente in grado di proteggersi da solo, con le sue sole e limitate capacità fisiche, e la semplice intelligenza non lo aiuterebbe in tutte le possibili circostanze). Non gli fa piacere, certo, come non gli fa davvero piacere neanche avere tutta questa visibilità solamente per il suo cognome, ma è sceso a patti da tempo con l'impossibilità di essere solo Armin, una persona qualsiasi in mezzo ad altre persone qualsiasi; anche se ne avesse la possibilità non cambierebbe comunque le cose, però, perché per quanto Erwin sia più che in grado di cavarsela in questo mondo, la sola idea di abbandonarlo per egoismo gli fa venire la nausea.  
Hanno ricevuto diverse raccomandazioni dai membri dello staff per la sicurezza e le hanno valutate insieme una ad una, scartando mano a mano diversi nomi fino a individuare i cinque candidati più promettenti; Armin ha insistito per incontrarli da solo, per scegliere quello con cui si sente più a suo agio dal momento che sarà la sua ombra per chissà quanto tempo, ma il risultato di ogni colloquio è stato disastroso. Nessuno degli uomini che ha conosciuto gli ha dato una buona impressione, con gli sguardi che gli lanciavano quando pensavano che non potesse notarlo che non celavano l'evidente astio nei suoi confronti, e preferirebbe essere solo piuttosto che avere persone come loro come custodi della sua sicurezza.

L'espressione di Erwin quando glielo dice è un misto tra la rabbia e il disgusto, le labbra piegate in una smorfia sottile che Armin riesce a decifrare solo perché lo conosce da tutta la vita, ed è solo qualche giorno più tardi che ricevono un'altra raccomandazione, questa volta da parte del compagno di suo fratello.  
"Mia cugina ha appena reciso il contratto con il suo cliente," dice a cena, la voce strascicata come se non gliene importasse niente della questione, un comportamento che sanno essere solo di facciata perché tiene alla sicurezza di Armin tanto quanto suo fratello, anche se per qualche motivo si rifiuta di ammetterlo. "L'ho già contattata, domani sarà qui," continua, ed Erwin nasconde malamente una risata perché Levi ha appena bruciato la sua maschera di persona disinteressata, e Armin è piuttosto sicuro che l'avrebbe baciato all'istante se non fossero seduti a tavola e il suo compagno non avesse l'abitudine di alzare le mani ad ogni possibilità di contaminazione del suo cibo; Levi è una persona strana, complicata, ma fa parte della famiglia.

Mikasa sembra essere la versione femminile e più alta di suo cugino, gli stessi occhi da falco, lo stesso portamento che comanda rispetto, e Armin ne è affascinato all'istante; la guida nel suo studio subito dopo le presentazioni di rito, notando con la coda dell'occhio il modo in cui la giovane donna studia attentamente l'ambiente circostante, come per memorizzarlo, un comportamento diverso da quello dei candidati che l'hanno preceduta e che osservavano quasi con disgusto i corridoi della villa, come se fossero davvero lo specchio del suo proprietario, e l'altro è piacevolmente colpito dall'assenza di giudizio sul suo volto, già pronto ad assumerla. Quello che doveva essere un semplice colloquio preliminare si trasforma presto in una discussione del contratto.

Il rapporto prettamente professionale con la sua guardia del corpo è lentamente mutato in qualcosa di diverso, più profondo e intimo, e Armin non è stupito quando una sera si scopre baciarla, dopo una giornata tranquilla trascorsa a casa insieme; il sorriso compiaciuto e particolarmente pronunciato di Levi quando la mattina successiva si presentano mano nella mano alla villa che condivide con Erwin è inusuale, l'opposto dell'espressione quasi addolorata sul volto dell'altro uomo. Armin non riesce a fare a meno di ridere di cuore quando scopre della loro scommessa, mentre Mikasa si limita a roteare gli occhi con un leggero rossore sospetto sulle guance.


End file.
